


"You saved me?"

by Raggdoll_101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I dedicated my life into it for the past few days.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Draco** _

* * *

 

I walk quickly down the hall, trying to avoid trouble.

After the war, mum decided that I needed to go back to Hogwarts to finish my seventh year, and well, LOOK HOW WELL THAT'S GOING MUM!!!!!!!

I have been beaten up at least 15 times; and I have only been back for a week.

The bruises on my ribs and slashes on my chest are enough to prove, my life at Hogwarts, sucks.

Not to mention Dad was sent to Azkaban.

I walk, alone, holding a book close to my chest, looking warily around for other people, who might want to beat me up.

And that's when I hear it: footsteps, and talking. _Happy_ talking, like one of them just cracked a joke, and it caused everyone to become, joyful.

I know exactly who it is.

_Harry Potter._

Its ALWAYS him. Him and his band of kids who adore him more than their own lives.

I sigh dreamily. 

_Harry potter. The cutest boy in school._

My heart sank. _The straightest boy in school_.

I knew if anyone in their group saw me, they would crowd me in a corner, beat me up till I'm bloody, call me names, and laugh. 

Oh, how I was scared. Crabbe and Goyle had already beat me to a pulp earlier, I did not want _this_ to happen again.

Then the stupidest of stupid ideas popped into my head.

How about I sit in the coroner, and no one would realize I was there.

They start to walk in this hallway: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, other goons, and Harry was positioned in the middle.

All of them walked right by me, letting some weight off my chest, when Hermione turned around, I fumbled to get my wand when she saw me. 

All she did was stop, and set her hand on Ron's shoulder.

_Are you kidding me?!_

Ron turned his head and narrowed his eyes, and rested his hand on Seamus's shoulder, "Oi Seamus, Looks like we got ourselves a _rat_."

'I am not a rat!' Is what I wanted to yell, but I was so scared, I could not find the words. Butterflies had a fun time in my stomach.

I ignored what was said next, out of horror, honestly.

 Ron kicks me, I yelp, "Is the rat deaf? I SAID ARE YOU SPYING ON US!?????!!!!!!"

I shake my head.

Seamus laughs, "Well then mate, we've gotta knock some since into this deaf rat!"

Seamus kicks me in the nose. A sickening crunch erupts through out the hall. All of the Harry fan club, including Harry, turn around to see whats going on.

They laugh, and run to form a crowd.

Blood runs out of my nose in large gushes.

Everyone laughs, as I get it all over my shirt.

Seamus grabs the collar of my shirt and forces me to stand up. They drag me outside, and throw me against a tree.

Ron makes a fist, and punches me in the in the jaw.

Blinding pain erupted from that spot and stars littered my vision.

Another punch, blood from my nose sprayed onto Ron's jacket.

Ron gasped, and looked at his shirt, horrified.

"You bloody idiot!" He howled.

Hermione walked up behind Ron, removed his jacket, and threw it on the floor. Ron rolled up his sleeves.

 _No no no!!!_  I think.

Ron wraps his hands around my neck, and starts to strangle me. 

I try to gasp, but can't, I am sure that my face is probably red.

"Ron, let him go." Hermione says, kindly.

He does, I fall to the ground and gasp for air. 

Ron, and Seamus started to kick me-harshly.

" _Arse_." Seamus spat as he kicked me even harder.

I covered my head, nose gushing out blood, and 

Everyone started to push Harry to the front of the crowd.

I look up at him, tears in my eyes.

He looks at me, sadly, pathetically, "Alright Ron and Seamus, that's enough, lets go."

Ron kicked me on more time, and brushed off his clothing.

Hermione snarled at me and spat, "You stupid death eater. You stupid Malfoy, I hope you rot in hell." She turned around, took Ron's arm, and walked off. Seamus followed closely behind.

Everyone started to trickle away, including Harry, and pretty soon, I was left alone.

I started to sob. My back hurt, my head hurt, and my nose was most likely broken.

I sigh, and get up, holding my nose closed, and walk towards the infirmary.

*******

The nurse used a spell to fix my nose, and to stop the bleeding.

But it certainly did not help with the swelling, or the bruising.

The nurse sighed, "Draco, I have noticed, you have been coming here more this week, than you have in the rest of your years."

I flinch, she sighed, "Yes, I know, your sixth year was pretty rough too."

What she didn't say:

I had become depressed, and tried to kill myself three times: electrocution, jumping off the bridge, and forcing myself to swallow 15 muggle Tylenol 500 milligram pills.

I was put in a straight jacket for a few days, and my dad tried to send me to a mental health class.

Mom got mad at dad, and said that I was messing around, and she was pretty mad too, but she let me off the hook.

"Draco," The nurse started, but I waved my hand and said, "I'll try to find a spell that will help with the swelling."

"Ok, just please, please don't do any repeats from last year."

"Yes Ma'am" I say, as I open the door to exit. 

*******

I find the spell, and use it immediately, which makes the bruise's go away.

I sigh, hapily, and walk to my dorm.

It will be just like every other day: I walk in and people will punch me, and threaten me.

I see Harry in the hallway and smile dreamily, only to walk into a wall.

A bunch of first year girls laugh, and then glare when I look back at them. 

"Dirty Malfoy." One with pink hair spat.

The others laughed, I looked at the floor, holding in tears.

I speed walk, trying to avoid them, but its no use. Their in Slytherin too.

I am going to write and autobiography, and its name is:

WELCOME TO MY LIFE: PLEASE JOIN MY PITY PARTY!

Catchy, huh?

I walk into my dorm, and someone has ripped the sheets off my bed, and sprayed in green spray paint _Dirty Malfoys should die!_

I frown, and scrub it off the wall. 

Soon I just end up collapsing on my sheet-less bed. 

And soon fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicated my life into it for the past few days.  
> Enjoy!

**_Draco_ **

* * *

I wake up, at around nine am, and I am surrounded by a bunch of wide-eyed first years, and Crabbe.

"And this, is Draco Malfoy, a REAL death eater"

They oohed at me, I blushed, "Actually, I'm not a-"

"IT TALKS!!!" A little girl with fluffy orange hair screamed, and fainted on the boy behind her. He looked like he had just won the wizerdring tournament. 

"Yes, I forgot to mention that..." Crabbe said, thoughtfully. (Which a few years ago, I would have thought was impossible.) "Any way, want to practice spells on him?"

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"Just no death spells." Crabbe said sternly, "Slytherin can't kill its main attraction."

Everyone cheered again, and I just laid there, too scared to move.

A random child yelled, "Expelliarmus!!" And I went flying backwards. My back made a cracking noise, and my legs felt numb. The crowd laughed, I smiled, trying not to show the pain I was feeling.

"Alright, that's enough. Now you guys need to get to breakfast-"

Then someone shouted, "CRUCIO!!!!"

_Oh, this IS what I needed._

"Protego!" Someone shouted, and everyone turned to see who. 

"Harry P-potter?" My lip quivers. _Has he come to finish me off in front of everyone?_ There is a feeling in my stomach, I believe you'd call it hope.

God, I haven't had hope in years.

Harry looks at me sympathetically, and then glares at the crowd, "OUT ALL OF YOU!!!!"

Everyone, including Crabbe, scurried out of the room. 

He closes the door. And slumps up against it, "So, um, well-"

"You don't have to say anything Potter," I wince, "just make it fast."

He looked at my, clearly confused, "What are you-" His eyes widened, "Oh god Draco, I am not here to kill you."

I cursed silently, out of everyone, I want Harry to be the one to kill me. 

"Then what do you want?" I try to snap, but it just comes out sounding like I'm frightened. _Am I_?

He cocks his head, and looks at me questioning my voice, "I came to apologies."

"What!?" I say too loudly. No one has apologies to me for a while... actually, I think _ever_.

"Yeah, I am really sorry about yesterday." He looks at the ground, embarrassed. "I should have helped, but I was not sure how to.I told Ron never to do it again," He looks back at me, "but he might try to when I'm not around, so watch your back."

I realize that I have been staring at him for too long, "ok." I say quickly and look away.

"And, I have assembled everyone, to apologies, you can talk to them- if you feel comfortable enough to."

"K." My heart pounded.

"Oh, and are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

Harry was about to walk out the door when he said, "Oh, and guess what!"

"What?"

"Ginny and I are officially dating!"

My heart broke. "Great!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"I know right!!"

Then he left the room, I shut and locked the door, slumped on the floor.

I start to cry.

_******* _

I get up, and walk out the door. 

I have business to attend to.

Since I am no use in this life, I might as well flush it down the drain. And I am an adult, I can make my own decisions.

I walk out of my dorm, and shove past people to exit.

The halls are mostly empty. I like it like that. I need no witnesses.

I walk outside and sigh, this is the last time I'll ever see Hogwarts.

 

_**Harry** _

* * *

We are all summoned to the dining hall, for a speech that Professor Mcgonagall wants to give.

She mostly wanted to talk about why bullying was unacceptable. She left the stage and others took her spot. 

Pretty soon a professor told us that we could take a break, and go get a snack.

I turn to see professor Mcgonagall walking towards me, with her head bowed in though.

She looked up at me, "Potter, do you know where Mr Malfoy is?"

"No, why?"

"Well, he has not shown up for the big speech he has planed." She paused for a breath, "You and Mr. Longbottom go look for him." And with that, she was off.

I practically sprinted over towards Neville. When I got there, I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to reveal his wand, and a bottle of water. 

"Hello Mate!" 

I feel like Neville didn't get all of the credit he deserved; he did kill Voldemort. I wish he had a little fan club to follow him around too, but he says "No." He claims to be happy and have a privet life. Luna and Neville became boyfriend and girlfriend two weeks ago. We arrived here three weeks ago. Draco came last week.

"Come on, we need to go." I say quickly.

Neville's eyes widened, "Are you ok?"

"YES!" I could feel professor Mcgonagall's eyes boring into my back.

"Ok." Neville says setting down his water bottle, and kissed Luna, before catching up to me.

When we were in the hall way, and finally alone, Neville turned to me and asked, "whats going on?"

It all came out, "Draco's gone missing. Professor Mcgonagall wants us to find him. I am sure he is still in Slytherin's homeroom." I say quickly. I am slightly surprised to see that Neville is keeping up with this.

"OK, lets go."

We walked for some more time, but soon I started to feel worried, scared, and embarrassed.

Neville looked at me, questioningly, "Are you-"

"IT WAS MY FAULT!" I blurted on the brink of tears,"Draco had gotten beaten up, and it was all my fault!" I was crying, Great. "I did not say or do anything to protect him! I just stood there, being a stupid, useless, bystander! Just because I'm Harry Potter!"

Once I stopped crying, I realized that we had stopped walking. And Neville affectionately had his hand on my shoulder. 

He was looking at me seriously, but soon his look softened, "You have feelings for him, don't you?"

I blinked in surprise, "N-" _Did I_?

"Its ok!" Neville said, suddenly, "I support gay people. So if you like him, its cool with me. And I won't tell anyone."

We walk for the rest of the way in silence. 

Once more, we came to a stop. But this time, it was not because I was sobbing my head off, but it was because we were there. At the Slytherins homeroom door.

We checked to see if it was locked. Nope. I felt terrible for the person who forgot to lock it, but thank god they did!

We open it to reveal two first year girls on couches, looking at us, horrified.

I look away, embarrassed.

Neville smiles and waves.

One of the girls faint.

"Ok," Neville starts, "Where's Draco's room?"

"Just down this hall." We go down it to find a small sign, at the end of the hallway, that says, "D. Malfoy"

"Thats the one." Neville says quietly.

We both try to open the door.

Locked.

At the exact time, we pulled out our wands, and shouted, "Alohamora!" The door made a clicking noise.

We swung it open to find something that was not there before. Sure, there was the sheet less bed, but also, right above his bed, was covered in blood... that was still wet.

"Maybe he's dead in the closet." Neville said, I think as a joke, but his voice had no humor in it at all.

We slowly walked over towards the closet, and open it even slower, bracing for what was going to happen next. 

All we seemed to see was a neat closet full of clothes.

Then Neville's eyes winded, "Harry, the map." He murmured. I gasp, and dig around in my pocket for it. Pretty soon, the marauders map, was in my hand, as Neville and I searched for Draco's name.

Neville frowned looked for a bit, and frowned, "What the hell is Draco doing on the bridge?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this one more, or less?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a shorter chapter compared to the others, sorry it came out so late.   
> I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Please leave comments on how I did with this one!

_**Draco** _

* * *

 

I sit of the edge of the bridge, looking down. 

It is  a far fall, and it looks like the bottom has sharp rocks, but I really can't tell. There's too much fog.

I wonder if it would hurt, it you hit them. It probably would. It would probably be a blinding pain, and then nothing.

I wonder if anyone would care if I fell and died. They probably wouldn't find the body. 

I sigh, there is no use in my life. I might as well die.

I scoot forward, and the wind slightly picks up, I shiver.

"Well, here goes nothing." I mumble, and then scoot even farther, I slightly tremble.

And let go.

"DRACO!!!!!" Someone calls my name, it does not matter. They can wait.

Falling feels strange.

And the next thing I know... Everything turns black.

**_Death is a strange and permanent consequence._ **

**_Once we go there, we can never come back._ **

**_We can never escape it, it always there. And most of us try to avoid it... for as long as we can._ **

**_Most of us view death as a terrible thing, and we want live for ever._ **

**_But death could also be viewed as an escape._ **

**_But isn't it funny how we all fear death, but in the end, most of us greet it like a friend?_ **


End file.
